1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of video signal display processing, and more particularly, relates to a color gamut mapping method for multimedia equipment, and a television and a color processing apparatus using the color gamut mapping method.
2. Description of Related Technology
Currently in the field of video signal display, as video source equipment that makes a video image is usually different from equipment that receives and plays the video image, difference in color of the video image occurs between the two kinds of equipment. This necessitates the use of a color management system for enabling the same video image to present identical color effect in different displays, thereby ensuring consistency of the color. Such a color management system is mainly configured to perform color mapping on video signals received, including color space conversion and color gamut mapping.
Color space conversion refers to conversion of a color representation from a color space to another, e.g., conversion among color spaces such as RGB, CMYK and CIELAB. Color gamut mapping refers to mapping of video signals received by the video equipment to obtain video signals with correct color reproduction.
At present, color space conversion and color gamut mapping technologies find most applications in the printing industry. In the field of video display, a multimedia apparatus (e.g., a display, a television, a digital camera, a digital video camera or the like) generally adopts an RGB signal drive circuit as a drive circuit of the display unit thereof, and the multimedia apparatus performs color adjustment on RGB color signals transmitted by the drive circuit before transmitting them for display on the display unit. The concrete color adjustment mainly involves color gamut mapping, which is accomplished through the following process: creating an independent color adjustment shade difference correspondence table, a masstone saturation mapping correspondence table and a multi-layer luminance switching correspondence table, and performing color gamut mapping of optimal color characteristics separately or simultaneously as required. Then a user inputs adjustment values by viewing or measuring adjustment patterns on the display unit, and associates the adjustment values with the created tables in one-to-one correspondence, thereby to accomplish the effect of color gamut mapping and independent color adjustment.
More information related to the above technical scheme can be found in China Patent No. CN200610136648.7.
In the above technical scheme, however, not only computations implemented to accomplish the color adjustment are very rough, but also image quality thus obtained still suffer from distortion.